


Romitri

by cobaltsherondale



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltsherondale/pseuds/cobaltsherondale





	Romitri

"Okay, comrade, that's enough," I said and turned off the TV. 

Dimitri and I were lying in bed all day, watching shitty cowboy movies and eating pop-corn. Lissa and Christian were off on a trip and even though it was my day off, I couldn't but worry. Lissa was the Queen of the Moroi and the last of her name, but more importantly she was my best friend. I tried to shake off the thought of her getting hurt and be in the moment instead. 

Dimitri tried to take the remote off my hands, but I threw it in the other side of the room. He glared at me hard, but I took the bowl from his hands and sat on his lap. 

"Missed you," I whispered and kissed him.  
He kissed me back, deeply. "I missed you too," he said. 

The truth is, we didn't exactly have the chance to be together that much. I was Lissa's main guardian and he was Christian's and even though the two of them were together most of the time, Dimitri and I were constantly on alert. They come first. 

But today was our day off and we had all the time in the world to be together, and cuddle and kiss however much we wanted.

Dimitri brushed my hair softly and looked me straight in the eye. "How are feeling?"

I let out a loud sigh and made sure he saw my annoyance as I got off his lap and walked to the window. "When will you stop asking me that?", I said without looking at him.

Dimitri sighed. "I am worried about you, Roza. You were shot. It is a big deal." I felt him get off the bed and walk to me.

I turned to face him. "I am perfectly fine," I said and took off my shirt to show him the spot where the bullet had hit me. Dimitri brushed his fingers softly on the scar that was now all that remained of my wound.

"You see now?", I asked him. "Of course, you would have seen sooner of you weren't avoiding seeing me naked but whatever."

I was a challenge and he knew it. Dimitri never left my side after I woke up that day, but he always looked away every time I changed my clothes, or pushed me away every time things were getting hot between us. We hadn't had sex since that night in the motel, before Christian's aunt, Tasha, shot me. 

Looking into his eyes now I saw hunger. Pure hunger, but also love and concern. His hands were trembling and he lowered them on his side, palms into fists. For a second I was sure he was going to say something, but the bastard turned his back on me, walked to the bed and picked up his book.

The fuck?  
"What are you doing?", I asked in a low voice.

"I've told you before, Roza, some people read books for fun."

"I'm pretty fun too."

"I know you are."

For a second I considered throwing his crappy book out of the window. But then, Dimitri would throw ME out of the window. But I've had enough, he hadn't touched me in two months.

Still only on my bra and sweatpants, I walked to the bed and sat facing him. "We gotta talk, comrade."

"Sure, what do you want to talk about," he said, eyes still on the book.

I'm not exactly known for my mild temper, so I grabbed the damn book and put it aside.

"You know damn well what we have to talk about."

Dimitri's face was blank but I knew better. "Just talk to me. Please," I said, and took his hands.

"Rose," he began, but I cut him off.

"You don't want me anymore?" I dreaded the answer. "Is that it?"

Dimitri seemed shocked. "What are you talking about, Roza. You are the only woman I've ever loved." He brought my hands to his mouth and kissed them.

"Then why won't you touch me, not come near me? You know I'm alright. It's been two months, Dimitri!" I silently ordered the tears that were threatening to fall, to get the hell back in.

Dimitri let out a sigh and we locked eyes.  
"It's not that I don't want you, Roza. I have been battling with myself every time I see you without your clothes, or when you cuddle next to me and want something more. I want you more than anything, but-"

"But what?"

Dimitri gave me a small smile, the kind of one that was only for me to see. It was the smile that lighten up my world. 

"I feel guilty, my love."

I felt my eyebrows reach my hairline. "About what? Is it still about the whole strigoi shit?"

Dimitri's eyes darkened just by the mention of it. But his voice was steady when he said, "No, Rose. I have forgiven myself about that. I feel guilty because you took a bullet that was not meant for you. You got shot by a woman, who just because she loved ME, thought it would be okay to take it out on the woman I love. Do you understand?"

Shit, I had no idea. I was sure he was avoiding me because he was afraid not to hurt me further. I didn't know he was feeling like that. You are such and idiot, Rose.

Freeing my hands from his, I cupped his face and we locked eyes once again. "I am sorry, Dimitri. So, so sorry. I had no idea."

He kissed the inside of my palm.

"But you have nothing to feel sorry about," I continued. "What Tasha did," he flinched at the sound of her name,"was just plain stupid. She thought that going around, shooting people would solve her problems. But that's not how change is made. And she knew it. That's why she pulled that final stand and tried to shoot Lissa. But hey, her guardian angel got in the middle and poof," I made a wide gesture with my hands, "Lissa lives, Rose gets shot and a week later everything goes aloof."  
I tried to make it seem like it was no big deal, but I could still remember the burning pain on my body.  
"Anyway, my point is, you don't have to blaim yourself for every bad thing that happens to me. You're not my dad, you're my boyfriend."

"And I thank God every day for that," he whispered. A second later his lips crushed into mine and we were kissing. 

At first, it was soft, like most of our kisses. But soon it got stronger, deeper. I was on Dimitri in a second and his hands were around me. My own hands were running up and down his hair and back. We were like this for God knows how long, but then I pulled back slightly and looked Dimitri in the eyes. "Please," was all I said. 

He nodded slightly, and I felt his hands moving to the clasp of my bra. In a second, it was off. Dimitri laid me softly on the bed. He took off his own shirt and my heart skipped a beat. He was so beautiful. His muscled chest was covered in scars and his was breathing heavily. His pants were off a second later, and so were mine. He laid carefully on top of me so not to crush me, and began kissing my neck. When he reached the soft spot between my neck and shoulders, I let out a low moan. He chuckled and kept kissing me, lower and lower. He kissed both my breasts and the space between, my stomach and my navel. He kissed my latest scar, the one the bullet had left behind. I was lost in my own world. I didn't care about anyone and anything but this, him.

When his lips found mine again I bit him hard. Dimitri laughted softly and let me flip him, so I was on top of him. Still kissing him, I removed his boxers and my own underwear. Dimitri suddenly flipped me on the bed. I didn't have time to protest, he was inside me immediatly.

With his first thrust, I forgot my own name. There was only Dimitri, the man whom I loved more than my own self, whom I had gone through hell to save. We were moving in sync, our hips locked together. I moaned loudly and dug my nails deeper on his back. Dimitri came a moment after me and his moan could have woken the dead.

He kissed me again before he removed himself from me and laid next to me. We were both breathing heavily and were covered in sweat, but I couldn't care less. This man beside me, he was mine. I had saved him and he had saved me in more ways than I could count. I loved him so much it hurt.

I placed my palm on his chest and moved closer to him. Dimitri tucked me even closer and kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Roza."


End file.
